Un pasado, un presente y un futuro
by ItZaYaNa
Summary: Ahome regresa a la epoca antigua por un dia en especial, la tristeza recorre su cuerpo y el recuerdo del amor pasado, pero, encontrara de nuevo su felisidad, en un nuevo ser, pesimo Summary :p, esta es una historia de un capi, espero que les guste


Ha pasado tanto desde que regrese a mi época, desde que él se marchó y me abandono en un abismo de tristeza y dolor, recuerdo su hermosa cabellera plateada, sus ojos ámbar y esa sonrisa que siempre me dirigía solo a mí y me hacía estremecer.

-mami, quiero ir a la casa de mi tío

-primero quiero ver a tu papá- le dije a mi pequeño mientras agarraba su mano

-Si quieres lo puedo llevar a la casas de Rin-

-¡tío!

-veo que has venido-mi cuñado mostró una mueca de indiferencia-no te enojes, solo pensaba que como no te llevabas muy bien con tu hermano, no estarías hoy presente

-vamos-y sin decir nada más caminamos por el bosque hasta llegar a una cueva donde gracias solo pocas personas podían entrar gracias al conjuro del monje Miroku y mío

-hola, hemos regresado querido-dije con la voz más calmada que podía ya que no quería que mi hijo me viese llorar

-¡papi! Sabes, hoy en la escuela me han dicho que ya puedo luchar con los adultos en el torneo de Kendo, en donde me inscribió mi mama para que yo no esté todo el día en la casa viendo tele, verdad mama-dijo mi niño tan alegre que no pude más que asentir y sonreír

Mientras Seishiro seguía contando todo lo que realizo en el año yo me ocupaba de poner flores y encender inciensos e la tumba de mi fallecido esposo, después de rezar durante un tiempo y decidimos quedarnos a pasar la noche en la cueva alado de mi hijo, mi amado y el hermano de este para protegernos en lo que estamos en la época antigua

-ciento que tengas que acompañarnos

-no importa

-mama tengo sueño-y de ese modo Seishiro se acostó en la bolsa de dormir que había traído por si las dudas-me cantas la canción que le compusiste a mi papa-solo le sonreí y empecé a cantar y recordar

_**El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta **_

_**Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor**_

Todo lo que pasamos, lo que paso en su vida

_**Uno dos, tantos rostros**_

_**Entre todos solo es uno es su verdadero yo**_

Lo que me mostro en el tiempo que estuve con él

_**Aún quedan miles de sueños para recorrerlos **_

_**Sueña, sueña siempre…**_

Todo lo que pensábamos hacer juntos

_**Esos ojos dorados temblando entre sueños,**_

_**Creando algo irreal en su propio mundo ideal**_

_**Inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar**_

Su mundo que creo para no ser lastimado y poco a poco pude entrar

_**Sigue ahí, ahora yo, voy a proteger tus sueños,**_

Las cosas que vivimos juntos y mi amor por él

_**Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor**_

_**Mientras le prodigo una bendición**_

Lo que hacía cada noche para que él se fuera feliz, pedir una bendición para él

_**Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor,**_

_**Con un beso el niño despertó**_

Y después e tanto tiempo un beso nos unió y pudo salir de ese mundo creado por él mismo

-si te duele cantar esa canción ¿Por qué lo haces?-me pregunto Inuyasha

-porque es la historia de mi querido Sesshomaru-dije acariciando a mí ya dormido hijo t soltado algunas lágrimas que se lograron desbordar de mis ojos

-Él te amo también, y por ese amor que sentía te protegió a ti y su hijo de la muerte

-pero el precio de aquello fue muy alto-susurre

-no creo que el pensara lo mismo-y por fin pude ver de nuevo una sonrisa en la cara de Inuyasha, aunque aquella sonrisa fuera de melancolía

-Solo quiero que regrese con migo y su hijo-lo extrañaba tanto, ya no podía mas

-no te preocupes, él siempre los cuidara, donde quiera que este-una sonrisa se dibujó en mi ara al escuchar esas palabras

-si tan sólo colmillo sagrado no se hubiese roto-dije aun triste

-no se puede cambiar el pasado, pero si el turo Ahome

-mi con esa maldita esfera pude hacer nada, no me lo regreso, se suponía que concedería cualquier deseo y no me concedió estar de vuelta con él, que me viera y recordara todo lo vivido los dos, que estuviera a mi lado u el de su hijo

-Ahome

-su hijo ya tiene 8 años y no lo recuerda, no tengo ni una foto de él

-pero tienes a tu hijo, él es su misma imagen

-el mi tiempo, el no sufre por sus marcas de nacimiento, se enseñó muy bien parecer un humano real a los 5 años, pero cuando duerme, ellas regresan y en ese momento solo lo quiero ver y ver en el a su padre mi pequeño.

-sabes, el estaría orgulloso, es fuerte y puede controlar su poder a muy corta edad, si no fuera así mataría de un golpe a sus oponentes aunque sea con una espada de madera

-pero es porque su tío lo ha entrenad desde pequeño

-sí, lo sé, soy genial!

-jajaja, así o más modesto-dije divertida

-tonta ya duérmete mejor-dijo un poco enojado

-gracias por estar aquí hoy-dije mientras me acomodaba a un lado e la fogata y con Seishiro a mi lado

Al día siguiente despertamos y después de volver a rezar un rato nos marchamos a casa

Pasaron los días y entonces un mensaje el maestro de Kendo de Seishiro me mando hablar

Asistí con miedo de que fueran malas noticias y al entrar a la oficina del maestro Ryosuke me encontré que no estaba solo, sino con un hombre alto y de cabello negro y largo, recogido con en una coleta.

-o señora Higurashi,- mientras decía esto el maestro de Seishiro se acercaba a mí-disculpe pero quiero hablar con usted de algo relacionado con su hijo-dijo con oz seria

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A echo algo malo?-dije muy preocupada

-no, para nada, pero me he dado cuenta que tiene un gran talento para una edad tan corta y me gustaría que pensara en colocarlo con un maestro mucho más preparado que lo puede llevar a ser el mejor en Kendo, ¿qué piensa?

-bueno si el pequeño quisiera eso-dije con una expresión más calmada ya que me había asustado por el llamado

-bueno, este es el maestro que le he dicho y ya le explicado las cosas, si quiere puede hablar con él.

-¿Y usted?-dije confundida

-lo siento pero me han llamado y necesito retirarme durante un tiempo, pero en una hora estoy de regreso y podemos platicar los tres si gusta-

-no, está bien, gracias-y se retiró despidiéndose, entonces me di cuenta que aquel maestro seguía de espalda a mi

-mucho gusto mi nombre es…

-sabes, esa perla tarda mucho en cumplir los deseos-su voz y sus palabras e dejaron en estado de Shock-nunca pensé que solo con verte por la ventana todo regresara a mi mente-se levanta y voltea y mis mejillas se llenan de lágrimas-nunca me gusto que lloraras

-Sessho…Sesshomaru

-Ahome- corrí lo habrase con todas mis fuerzas mientras el me correspondía mi abrazó-mi Ahome

_**Fin **_

bueno aquí está un mini fic de la pareja que amo tanto, y la canción que está ahí es la de Tsunaida te ni kiss wo de D. gray-man y la pueden encontrar en español en youtube poniendo el título "Tsunaida te ni kiss wo (Cover latino) ver Karla" solo le cambie una palabra la del color de los ojos, se supone que dice ojos plateados no dorados, ha y a los que están leyendo mi fic de Kasoku wa eien ni (Mi familia por siempre) les juro que intento escribir los capítulos pero la inspiración me ha abandonado pero no se preocupen ya llevo la mitad de un capi que creo que subiré más adelante, es que quiero que acabe en una escena y me falta poquito, al mejor para la próxima semana lo subo, no hay garantía, bueno dejan Reviews si les gusto, nos leemos luego n_n


End file.
